


Forest Green

by bell0na



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12541272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bell0na/pseuds/bell0na
Summary: Based off that one tumblr post where everything is grayscale until you meet your soulmate. In this case, it's Dean Winchester.





	Forest Green

There’s a time for everything. There’s a time for the world to show you everything, every shape, sound, sight, smell, every “color,” if those even existed. 

All your life the only thing you’d ever seen was a grey-scale rainbow, you never knew what you were wearing, because things all looked the same, the same flat, boring shades of grey. 

That is, until you met him. 

 

Grey-scale doesn’t make life an easy thing to deal with. It’s all the same, no variation. It made bars like this a bitch to see in. You were sitting at the counter, nursing a beer in one hand while your cheek rested in the other, slowly swirling the bottle around as a form of entertainment. 

It had been a shit day, woke up late, didn’t get a chance to shower, and your boss had fired you on account of cut backs in the higher branches. Bullshit. That’s why this joint was the place to go, dark, loud music, not a hell of a lot to distract you from the escape that rested in your palms. 

However, even in your disheveled state, people didn’t seem to read that you didn’t want company. 

“Hey good-lookin’,” he said as he slid into the stool next to you, “This seat taken?”

You pulled your eyes into focus on him, looking him up and down with a bored (and slightly buzzed) expression. He looked tall, with dark hair and pale grey eyes, but there was something in them you couldn’t quite place, something a little too eager, “Is now.” with that you swiveled, facing the other direction. 

You heard him stand and move into the stool on the other side of you, “Aw, come on babe, don’t be like–”

“Don’t call me babe.”

He held up his hands in surrender, “Alright, I won’t. But hows about you and me get out of here?" 

"No thanks.”

“Come on, I could show you a good time.”

You mouth pressed into a hard line and you lifted your head out of your hands, taking a deep breath as you put your beer down on the counter and walked onto the dance floor, “I’m not interested.” You called over your shoulder. 

~~~~

About ten songs later you were pleasantly tired, walking out of the bar with your coat draped over one shoulder and a sleepy smile on your face. Thank goodness for music, the only escape better than a nice cold beer—

– You let out a harsh breath as you suddenly found yourself pinned to the wall, one hand on your hip, the other next to your head, and the smell of alcohol all around.

“I said I would show you a good time. I keep my word.” Great, it was that creeper from earlier, you tried to push him off of you, but his hand at your hip squeezed almost painfully and pushed you back into the wall, whacking your head on the bricks. 

“I said no thanks,” you said, voice cold, “Get off of me.”

“Not a chance babe, I’m going to show you the night of your life." 

That’s when he started kissing your neck. Hot, wet, sloppy, disgusting kisses all over that left you feeling more unclean than you ever had before. You squirmed, but he just chuckled against your neck and continued what he was doing. You were getting freaked, closer and closer to panic.  And that throbbing in your head just wouldn’t stop. It had you dizzy. It was obvious you didn’t want this, want him, but he didn’t seem to get the message.

That is, until someone pulled him off you and pushed him back. You stayed leaning up against the wall, eyeing the back of the man who had just pulled the creeper away. He was fairly tall, taller than you at any rate, with short hair and bowlegs, sporting a pair of jeans, boots, and a leather jacket.

You shook your head, un-clouding your thoughts, but not soon enough to hear the words exchanged between the two. All you managed to catch was that creeper growling and spitting at your "knight in shining armor” as she stalked back into the bar, giving you a hungry look. 

“Hey, thanks mister,” you said as you brushed yourself off, not bringing your head up to look at him just yet, damage assessment came first.

“You alright?” He asked, voice deep and just a tad gravelly, it suited what you had seen of him so far, anyway. 

“Yeah, yeah fine, apart from a slobbery neck. What a jerk–” you brought your eyes up to meet his and the words you had on your tongue just vanished. His eyes… That wasn’t a shade of grey you were familiar of, in the light filtering through the windows of the bar they almost looked… Colored. 

“Holy shit.” The pair of you breathed at the same time, eyes widening. On some silent signal, you both took a step forward, looking each other up and down as the colors slowly filtered into your sight. They faded in, starting with his eyes and going to his face, hair, clothing, all the way down to his feet, where it all seemed to stop. You could clearly see the freckles on his face now, there were dozens of them. 

He broke the stunned silence first, “So, um, do you..?" 

He didn’t even have to finish, you nodded, tilting your head to the side as you looked into his eyes. That color was amazing, so different from anything you’d ever seen…

"My mom always told me they were green,” He mumbled, guessing where the fascination in your gaze lay, “That is, before she died. She wrote us letters, telling us what colors our eyes and hair and stuff were…”

Your folks had never been that considerate, “Green… Like a forest?” you whispered, placing a light hand on his cheek.

“Somethin’ like that.”

“Huh…” Your hand lingered on his cheek for a moment more before you realized what you were doing. You pulled your hand away, moving to run it through your hair as you took a hurried step back, “I’m sorry, I don’t even know you, but… You just… And now there's  _color._ " 

He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, you hadn’t noticed that the background world was slowly gaining color too, "Yeah, I know. Weird huh?”

He offered his hand, “ ’M Dean,”

“_____,” you said, taking it with a small smile, “Say, you want to grab a bite to eat? There’s a diner on the other end of the street that makes killer milkshakes.”

“Sure, why not,” Dean grinned back, the corners of his eyes crinkling. 

You didn’t let go of his hand as the pair of you started to walk away, smiling and looking at each other. 

Grey-scale… That was all your life had been. Until now. Now you could decide on a favorite color. 

You’d barely made it a block before you decided it was forest green. 


End file.
